Needed
by TwilightHostDoctorWhoBuffy17
Summary: Spike returns. post chosen. Buffy and Spike have a real relationship. BxS


**A/N: thanks for reading! I own nothing. this is from Spike's pov. if you have any questions, recommendations, please feel free to write a review. welcome to my story! **

**Chapter 1:**  
Everything was white. White walls, white doors, but no windows. The hallway seemed to go on forever.  
All I could think of was her. Buffy. My slayer. She didn't love me, just pitied me. She couldn't love me. It was impossible.  
"She does." an angel floated down from above me, answering the impossible question. It was Joyce, Buffy's mom.  
I was practically speechless. Instead of responding to her answer, I asked a different question, this time, aloud. "Where am I?"  
"You are in the In Between."  
"Why?"  
"The Powers That Be have requested your help. It has been 1 year since the Hellmouth collapsed. Buffy is destroyed. She only eats when Dawn makes her. She only talks when asked a necessary question. She cries every time she is alone. She fights like she has nothing left to fight for. The Powers That Be know that Buffy will have to save the world again soon, but will not if she continues to live like this. She needs you, William. The Powers need you. So, if you wish, you will be granted mortality, but with the strength of a vampire. The soul of a human. You can grow old together if you wish to. The Powers know that the only way to save this world, is for you to live in it with Buffy. You may make your choice. Choose to continue on to Heaven, knowing Buffy and the others will join you soon, or go to Earth, become a human, and save the world again and again."  
"Buffy. All I want is to be with Buffy. I want to be human."  
"The Powers are grateful of your choice. Tell Buffy and Dawn I love them, and I am watching over them. You may go now William; Spike. Live, Love, and Save the World, again."  
A white flash blinded me, followed by darkness. I was in a cemetery. I turned to see Buffy, staring at her feet. A tear trickled down her perfect face, landing on the ground. A vamp emerged from the trees, but Buffy dusted him before he could attack. "You still got it, Love" She jumped at the sound of my voice.  
"Spike?" She asked, extremely unsure of her mental state.  
"Yeah. Love. It's really me." She dropped her stake and ran into my arms, not even attempting to restrain herself.  
"I don't understand. I'm dreaming aren't I? Oh, it's going to be worse when I wake up."  
"No, Love." I insisted. I explained the situation, I told her about the choice, and her mum, and The Powers.  
"You gave up heaven to be with me?" I nodded. "And you saw my mom?"  
"She told me to tell you that she loves you and the little bit, and she is watching over you."  
Buffy buried her head in my chest, more tears running down her cheeks. "Why didn't you believe me?" She mumbled into my duster.  
"Thought you pitied me, pet. Saying it because you knew I wasn't making it out." I told her.  
"Well, I love you Spike. I love you so much." She breathed. "Are you really back?"  
"For as long as you want me love, and probably a few weeks after that." I said honestly. "Oh, and Buffy," I gently pushed her ear against my chest, showing her the one thing I failed to tell her. "Listen."  
A moment later, a gasp escaped her perfect mouth. "You're...human."  
I nodded. "Soul and everything. So, now that I am more of a daytime person, you want to go out for a drink?"  
"A world of no. The last time I had alcohol, I turned into BC Buffy."  
"Coffee?"  
"Sure. That sounds nice. A normal date with a...currently normal guy. Tomorrow. I'm getting really tired. Lack of sleep for a year isn't covered by even slayer power."  
"I would go to a motel or something, but the bloody Powers only gave me a small amount of cash. Don't really want to blow it in one night. A couch will do great though."  
"Are you kidding. Spike, I have my own room. You can bunk with me." I opened my mouth to protest, but she stopped me. "All I want you to do is hold me. For now."  
I could hardly believe what she was saying.

**A/N: please review! thanks for reading! **

**~Elise**


End file.
